


Choisir, c'est renoncer

by sous_le_saule



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley et Aziraphale fêtent les dix ans de l'échec de l'Apocalypse. Mais la soirée ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévu: Crowley est souffrant et Aziraphale ne peut se défaire d'une étrange impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un anniversaire déconcertant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunasong365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/gifts).



Il y avait un client dans la librairie. Encore. Elle n’était ouverte que depuis une heure et c’était déjà le second. Aziraphale soupira. Il avait réussi à mettre le premier suffisamment mal à l’aise pour qu’il parte au bout de dix minutes, mais celui-ci semblait insensible à son manège et continuait à feuilleter d’un air extatique une édition de « Roméo et Juliette » du XVIIIème siècle. Il s’approchait du comptoir, le livre à la main, quand le téléphone sonna. Le libraire décrocha précipitamment, faisant un petit signe à l’importun pour lui intimer d’attendre.

« Salut, mon ange. »

« Oh, Crowley. Tu es de retour ? »

« Ouais. Je me demandais si… »

« Attends une minute, tu veux ? »

Aziraphale posa le téléphone sur le comptoir et se composa une mine désolée et inquiète à la fois avant de se tourner vers le client qui patientait, un peu à l’écart.

« Je suis vraiment navré mais je vais devoir fermer. Une urgence familiale, vous comprenez… » dit-il en désignant le téléphone d’un vague signe de tête.

« Oh. Euh… J’espère que ce n’est rien de grave. »

L’ange ne répondit que par un regard angoissé.

« Bon, eh bien… je repasserai, alors. »

« C’est ça. Encore désolé, » bredouilla Aziraphale en le poussant presque vers la sortie tout en lui ôtant le livre des mains.

Il verrouilla la porte derrière le gêneur, remit l’ouvrage à sa place avec un sourire satisfait et reprit le téléphone.

« Tu disais ? »

« Je me demandais, » répéta Crowley, avec une voix amusée laissant entendre qu’il n’avait pas perdu une miette de la scène,  « si tu étais libre ce soir pour un dîner au Ritz. »

« Quelle merveilleuse idée ! En quel honneur ? »

« Depuis quand avons-nous besoin d’un prétexte ? Mais il se trouve qu’en l’occurrence, il y a bien une raison particulière. »

« Ah ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas quel jour on est. »

« Je n’ai pas fait spécialement attention. »

« Ca fait dix ans. Tout pile. L’Apocalypse. »

« Oh. Un anniversaire, alors ? »

« J’estime qu’on a bien mérité ça. 20 heures ? »

« Entendu. Je te retrouve là-bas. » Il hésita. « Crowley ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n’est pas une réponse, ça. Je ne sais pas… Tu as une voix… fatiguée. »

« Le décalage horaire, faut croire. A plus. »

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Il avait beau savoir qu’il allait attendre Crowley au moins une demi-heure, Aziraphale ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être ponctuel. Il patientait en consultant la carte, bien qu’il la connût par cœur, tout en sirotant un verre de Chardonnay. Il perçut la présence du démon avant de le voir arriver, guidé jusqu’à la table par un maitre d’hôtel empressé.

« Oh, mon cher, tu as une mine épouvantable ! »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, » répliqua Crowley, sarcastique, en s’asseyant.

« Excuse-moi. Bonjour. Ton séjour s’est mal passé ? »

« Non. C’était sympa. Ils étaient contents de me voir partir, à Las Vegas, » précisa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Et Los Angeles ? »

« Plaisant. »

Aziraphale l’observait discrètement par-dessus son menu. Le démon, plongé dans sa propre carte, avait les traits tirés et le teint un peu maladif, perceptibles malgré ses lunettes de soleil et son bronzage tout neuf. Sans relever la tête, il ordonna à l’ange :

« Arrête. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais quoi. Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu barbouillé. La nourriture américaine, sans doute. »

Comme un serveur s’approchait, ils passèrent commande. En attendant les entrées, ils firent un sort à la bouteille de Chardonnay, s’échangeant des nouvelles des deux derniers mois.

« Et tu as hélas raté l’exposition Turner à la Tate. Une merveille ! Tu aurais adoré. J’ai regretté que tu ne puisses pas m’y accompagner. »

L’ange laissa passer un temps avant d’ajouter, d’un ton léger :

« Tu m’as manqué. »   

Crowley ne parvint pas tout à fait à dissimuler une grimace d’inconfort.

« C’est quand même incroyable que tu ne supportes pas que je te dise quelque chose de gentil, » soupira Aziraphale en entamant le feuilleté qui venait d’être déposé devant lui. « Je n’aurais pas dû. Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Je suis ce que je suis. »

Le démon grogna.

« C’est pas ça. Et même, en fait… je dois admettre que…tu m’as manqué aussi. Un peu. »

L’ange leva des yeux surpris sur son vis-à-vis, dont la grimace s’était accentuée.

« Ma parole, ça te rend sentimental, les anniversaires ! Fais attention, quand même, ne force pas trop, » le taquina-t-il avec une gaieté un peu exagérée.

La conversation dériva naturellement vers les événements qui avaient eu lieu dix ans plus tôt et ils évoquèrent des souvenirs jusqu’au dessert. Racontés avec le recul et devant un délicieux repas, les faits s’avéraient nettement plus drôles. Aucun n’avait vraiment envie de rappeler à quel point ils n’en avaient pas mené large et à quel point il y avait peu à mettre à leur crédit. Aziraphale avait toutefois du mal à se concentrer pleinement sur cette joyeuse commémoration. Crowley avait à peine touché à son assiette et sa bonne humeur semblait par moments factice. Surtout, l’ange était régulièrement assailli par la désagréable sensation d’oublier quelque chose, sans parvenir à savoir quoi. Ou plutôt, c’était comme cette impression d’avoir un mot sur le bout de la langue qui persiste à vous échapper.

« Az’ ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je disais : tu as eu des nouvelles d’Adam et de ses amis, récemment ? »

« Oh. Oui. J’ai vu Adam il y a quelques semaines. Il continue son master en écologie. Wensleydale est déjà certain d’être engagé par un cabinet d’avocats quand il aura fini ses études, tant il est brillant. Brian essaie encore de percer dans la bande dessinée. Et Pepper… Ah, Pepper se bat toujours pour toutes sortes de causes. La paix dans le monde. La fin de l’excision… Je suis très fier d’elle, » sourit chaleureusement Aziraphale.

Un long silence se fit, chacun fixant pensivement son verre de marc de Bourgogne, dont une bouteille leur avait été amenée après le thé, sans qu’ils aient à la demander.

« Et toujours aucun signe ni aucun contact, » murmura Aziraphale, devenu tout à coup sérieux.

« C’est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? On sait très bien que si, un jour, ils se rappellent à notre bon souvenir, ce ne sera pas pour nous remettre une médaille. »

« Ca ne te fait pas bizarre ? Je veux dire… de ne plus voir ni entendre personne de ton camp ? »

« C’étaient pas exactement des potes, si tu veux savoir. »

« Oui. J’imagine que c’est différent. »

L’ange faisait tourner l’alcool dans le verre qu’il tenait entre ses mains, les épaules voûtées et le regard vague. Quand il reprit la parole, à mi-voix, c’était davantage pour lui-même qu’à l’intention de Crowley.

« Heureusement, je peux toujours sentir la présence bienveillante de Dieu. Son amour. Mais je n’ai jamais eu de réponse à mes tentatives d’entrer en contact avec… »

Sans lâcher son verre, il leva un index vers le plafond. Ses réflexions furent brusquement interrompues. Encore cette impression.

« Voyons le bon côté des choses, » s’exclama Crowley, en surjouant l’enthousiasme dans le but manifeste de lui remonter le moral, « on aura au moins gagné dix ans ! Et dix ans de vacances, encore bien ! »

Zut. Il l’avait reperdue. Il claqua la langue de frustration puis soupira :

« Tu crois toujours que ce n’est que partie remise ? »

« Oui. Mais j’espère me tromper. »

« Je l’espère de tout mon cœur. Mais si, comme tu le penses, les deux camps s’allient contre Adam et l’Humanité et que je suis rappelé, je compte bien déserter pour combattre aux côtés de ces derniers. Même si je doute que ma pauvre contribution change grand-chose. »

« _Notre_ contribution, mon ange. »

Aziraphale lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Et si, » interrogea Crowley d’un ton grave,  « nos deux camps ne s’allient pas ? »

« Tu me poses vraiment la question ? Il est hors de question que je me batte contre toi ! Je… Crowley, ça va ? »

Le démon était livide. Il répondit, la main sur le ventre et les dents serrées :

« Ca va, ça va. Une crampe. »

« Ce n’est pas normal. Tu ne _peux pas_ être malade. Tu crois que ce corps a un problème ? »

« J’en sais rien. Je suis patraque depuis trois ou quatre semaines mais on dirait que ça empire. Pas de bol : je suis à peu près sûr que le service après-vente ne me répondra pas. Et ça vaut mieux, de toute façon. »

« Je suis désolé : si tu n’étais pas un démon, je pourrais te soigner mais tu connais les effets qu’une tentative de guérison d’origine angélique aurait sur toi. »

« C’est bon. C’est passé. Ca va aller. »  

Face à l’air soucieux d’Aziraphale, Crowley eut un vague geste d’humeur.

« Je te dis que ça va aller. De quoi on parlait, déjà ? Oui : je crois que tant qu’Adam est là, ils n’oseront rien tenter. Mais il grandit. En théorie, il est immortel, mais est-ce qu’il va décider d’arrêter de vieillir, à un moment donné ? Ou de se transférer dans un autre corps quand celui-là aura atteint ses limites ? »

A contrecœur, voyant que ça ne servait à rien d’insister, Aziraphale reprit le fil de la discussion. 

« Peut-il choisir de mourir ? »

« Je n’en sais rien. Mais viendra le moment où tous les gens qu’il aura connus auront disparu. »

« Sauf nous. »

« Sauf nous, » concéda le démon. « Si toutefois _on_ continue à nous ficher la paix. Mais nous ne sommes pas sa famille. Nous ne sommes même pas vraiment ses amis. Enfin, surtout moi. Est-ce qu’il aura envie de leur survivre ? »

« Je me demande s’il pourrait les empêcher de mourir. »

Ils y réfléchirent quelques minutes.

« Je ne crois pas, » répondit finalement Aziraphale à sa propre question.  « Même lui. C’est une loi fondamentale de l’univers. Il ne peut pas détruire Azraël ni contrer totalement son œuvre. Il pourrait prolonger la vie de ceux qu’il aime, je pense. Peut-être que, pour ça, il ne résistera pas à l’envie de se servir de ses pouvoirs. Mais il ne pourra pas reculer l’échéance indéfiniment. » 

« Et quand il se retrouvera seul, est-ce qu’il restera pour protéger la planète ? Penses-y.  On est bien placés pour savoir ce que ça fait. »

« Il est plus à plaindre que nous, » dit l’ange en regardant les miettes qu’il agençait, de l’index, en arabesques complexes sur la nappe. « Nous n’avons jamais eu de famille. Quant aux humains auxquels je me suis attaché au point de pouvoir les considérer pratiquement comme des amis, c’est vrai que ça a été difficile de les voir mourir, mais leur âme est au Paradis et je peux… je pouvais… entrer en contact avec eux, de temps en temps. Et, surtout, je n’ai jamais été tout seul ici. Tu as toujours été là. »

Il leva un regard reconnaissant vers le démon en ajoutant :

« Même quand nous étions ennemis, c’était réconfortant, quelque part. »

Là. Là. Il allait mettre le doigt sur cette fichue sensation quand il se figea en voyant Crowley se plier en deux sur sa chaise. L’ange se leva précipitamment pour se rendre auprès du démon qui poussa un gémissement. Il posa une main sur son front.

« Tu es brûlant. Tu veux qu’on appelle un médecin ? »

Incapable d’articuler quoi que ce soit, Crowley se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. A travers ses lunettes de soleil, certes, mais ça n’empêcha pas Aziraphale de le percevoir parfaitement.

« D’accord, d’accord. Mauvaise idée. Mais rentre chez toi te reposer, au moins. Tu peux marcher ? »

Crowley acquiesça. La crise semblait perdre en intensité. Aziraphale l’aida à se lever et le soutint jusqu’à l’entrée du restaurant. Malgré l’étrangeté d’une telle scène dans un tel endroit, les clients restèrent impassibles et continuèrent à manger et à discuter comme si de rien n’était. Personne ne les regarda passer. Aziraphale ne voulait pas que le démon se sente humilié.

« Je vais payer et t’appeler un taxi, » dit-il à Crowley qui sortait prendre l’air.

Mais quand l’ange sortit son tour, il trouva son ami au volant de la Bentley garée juste devant le Ritz. Il frappa à la vitre, qui descendit.

« Tu ne vas pas conduire dans cet état-là ? »

« Ca va déjà mieux. Comme tu dis, il faut que j’aille me reposer. Prends le taxi pour rentrer chez toi, si ça ne t’ennuie pas. »

« Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? »

Mais la vitre remontait déjà. Aziraphale n’eut que le temps de lancer : « Appelle-moi si ça ne va pas ! » avant que la Bentley ne démarre en trombe, le laissant seul sur le trottoir avec son inquiétude. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'exposition Turner à la Tate est un clin d'oeil à la magnifique fic de FortinbrasFTW: "Anthophilia".


	2. Hypothèses

Rentré chez lui, Aziraphale passa un bon moment à fureter dans les rayonnages, piochant des ouvrages çà et là en parlant tout seul. Quand il eut fini, une quinzaine de volumes traitant de démonologie s’empilaient à gauche du vieux divan de l’arrière-boutique. Il se fit du thé et se mit au travail. Il allait forcément découvrir une explication plus logique que l’idée qui lui était venue dans le taxi. Elle était bien trop extravagante. Et elle le mettait mal à l’aise.

Vers onze heures du matin, il reposa le dernier livre sur la pile qui se trouvait maintenant à droite, ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Ce qu’il avait trouvé – rien qu’il ne sût déjà -  l’inquiétait moins que ce qu’il n’avait pas trouvé.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

En début d’après-midi, il frappait à la porte du flat de Crowley. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il hésita à faire demi-tour. Il répugnait à entrer sans y avoir été invité, mais si jamais le démon allait trop mal pour venir lui ouvrir ? Déverrouiller la porte ne lui demanda pas le moindre effort et il franchit le seuil en signalant sa présence :

« Crowley ? Tu es là ? C’est moi. Je venais voir si… »

Il s’interrompit en entrant dans le salon. Sur le canapé, Crowley venait manifestement de s’éveiller. Son apparence était saisissante. Il avait l’air épuisé et la fièvre faisait briller ses yeux. Il avait dormi dans ses vêtements de la veille : son pantalon et sa chemise, qu’il mettait toujours un point d’honneur à garder sans un pli, étaient froissés. Aziraphale songea que, au restaurant, sa veste avait dissimulé qu’il avait maigri.

Crowley le fixa quelques secondes, le temps d’émerger, puis se leva péniblement en marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles et disparut dans la chambre. Le temps d’un claquement de doigts, il en ressortit, habillé de frais et lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Aziraphale savait pertinemment qu’il allait feindre la grande forme, et l’ange se trompait rarement.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ? » fit le démon d’un ton insouciant en allant faire du café à la cuisine, que seul un haut comptoir séparait du salon.

« Ta santé, évidemment. »

« Je vais très bien. »

« Pas à moi, » le prévint l’ange, qui lui adressa le long regard à la fois de reproche et d’avertissement qu’il gardait pour ses clients les plus opiniâtres. Il était très fort, à ce jeu-là.

En évitant soigneusement de le regarder et sans daigner répondre, Crowley servit deux mugs et en tendit un à Aziraphale.

Ce dernier reprit :

« Je propose qu’on saute la phase de déni pour envisager directement les causes possibles de ton état, mmh ? »

« Tu ne vas pas lâcher le morceau, hein ? »

« Tu me connais. Bon. La possibilité d’une maladie humaine est à exclure. J’ai donc cherché ce qui pouvait affecter un démon et qui concordait avec tes symptômes. Non que je n’avais pas quelques idées, mais je voulais vérifier que je n’oubliais rien. Je n’ai rien trouvé de plus que le tout-venant. Un : … » commença Aziraphale d’un ton professoral.

« Pourquoi j’ai l’impression que tu as rédigé une thèse sur le sujet pendant la nuit ? Je m’assieds, ça a l’air parti pour durer. »

L’ange ne manqua pas de noter le soulagement de Crowley lorsqu’il s’affaissa sur un tabouret de la cuisine. 

« Un, donc, le plus évident : ton camp a finalement décidé de te punir pour… »

« Laisse tomber tout de suite. C’est à ça que j’ai songé en premier, bien sûr. Ils m’auraient rappelé et ce que je ressens en ce moment serait un doux rêve comparé à ce qu’ils seraient en train de m’infliger. En plus, ils te préviennent toujours. Ca fait les fait jubiler que tu commences par mourir de peur à la pensée de ce qui t’attend. »

« Une initiative personnelle, alors ? Ma deuxième hypothèse est que quelqu’un essaie de t’empoisonner avec une substance toxique pour les démons. Si tu avais ingéré sans t’en rendre compte de l’eau bénite très diluée, par exemple, ça ne te tuerait qu’à petit feu. Tu vois tout de suite à qui je pense. »

« Hastur. Ca m’a effleuré l’esprit aussi, pendant un moment. »

« Mais ? »

« Pas son genre. Il ne voudrait pas me tuer sans être aux premières loges et tenir lui-même les instruments de torture, » expliqua le démon d’une voix lasse.

« Je note l’objection, mais ça reste notre hypothèse la plus plausible. »

Aziraphale attendit une réaction. Crowley lui fit un vague signe de la main pour l’inviter à continuer.

« Trois : ça pourrait être l’œuvre d’un ange. Mais quand nous détruisons un démon, nous essayons de faire ça proprement. Je vois mal l’un des miens s’amuser à te rendre malade pendant des semaines. Quatrième possibilité : un rituel mené par un homme de religion – ou une femme, ne soyons pas sexistes - qui s’y connaît bien. Là aussi, c’est peu probable. Si tu possédais quelqu’un, à la limite. Encore que la pratique de l’exorcisme ait quasiment disparu.  Et il faudrait qu’il ou elle soit en ta présence, ce qui implique de te suivre jusqu’ici depuis les Etats-Unis, puisque c’est là que tes symptômes ont commencé. »

Crowley ne semblait pas convaincu non plus.

L’ange se frotta les mains, embarrassé. Il ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Se racla la gorge. Finit par se décider :

« Il reste bien une explication… je n’ai rien trouvé à ce sujet dans mes livres mais… si je me fie à ce que j’ai ressenti hier… et encore maintenant…et que j’aurais dû identifier tout de suite… c’était tellement inattendu que ça m’a embrouillé… mais ensuite… enfin… penses-tu qu’il serait possible que… »

« Tu vas la poser, ta foutue question ? » s’énerva Crowley avec l’air de quelqu’un qui sait qu’il va se prendre un coup de poing mais qui se dit qu’au moins, quand ce sera fait, ce sera derrière lui.

Aziraphale déglutit. Il n’était pas trop sûr de la réaction qui allait suivre sa demande.

« Tu crois que tu… éprouves… de l’amour ? »

Les joues cramoisies, Crowley détourna la tête. L’ange interrogea doucement :

« Si tu savais que c’était ça, pourquoi me laisses-tu énumérer des théories depuis dix minutes ? »

« Je n’avais pas compris. Jusqu’à hier. J’ai gambergé une bonne partie de la nuit mais je n’étais pas sûr qu’il y ait un lien avec… Enfin, bref, j’espérais que tu aurais trouvé une autre explication qui m’aurait échappé. »

Il jura entre ses dents.

Un énorme non-dit avait fait son entrée dans la cuisine, rendant l’atmosphère compacte et tirant Aziraphale par le coude pour réclamer son attention. Il tenta de l’ignorer.

« Eh bien… le lien est difficile à établir de façon indubitable. En théorie, ressentir de l’amour est impossible pour un démon. Il est donc légitime de supposer que ta nature démoniaque cherche à rejeter ce sentiment. Ou est attaquée par lui. Mais je n’ai trouvé aucun témoignage digne de foi indiquant que ça se soit déjà produit. »

« C’est tout moi : il faut toujours que je me distingue, » dit Crowley, tentant d’adopter un ton de plaisanterie et échouant lamentablement.

« Il n’y a que toi qui peux dire si le début de tes symptômes coïncide avec le moment où… »

Avec réticence, le démon répondit :

« Je pense. Difficile à dire. Figure-toi que je ne me suis pas levé un matin en me disant… »

Il s’interrompit brusquement et fixa le comptoir comme s’il était responsable de tous ses malheurs. Aziraphale finit par céder à l’importun sous-entendu qui voulait qu’on s’occupe de lui :

« En te disant… ? »

Crowley tressaillit mais ne releva pas la tête.

« Je le crois pas. Tu vas vraiment m’obliger à le dire ? »

Peut-être que formuler les choses à haute voix n’était pas une bonne idée, finalement. Elles allaient gagner en consistance, devenir plus réelles et donc plus difficiles à écarter. Tout ce qu’il fallait éviter. Aziraphale regrettait déjà sa question et cherchait un moyen de détourner la conversation mais, contre toute attente, le démon s’était lancé résolument :

« En me disant que tu me manquais et en réalisant que j’étais amoureux de toi. Voilà. Je t’aime. »

Il le regarda enfin et ajouta avec agressivité :

« Sssatisssfait ? »

D’écarlate, il était devenu blême. Aziraphale savait que s’il avait été capable de bouger, Crowley aurait quitté la pièce depuis longtemps mais ses traits déformés par la douleur ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur son état.

Il dévisagea le démon tristement. Il fallait répondre quelque chose, n’est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas se contenter d’un « Merci pour l’information, j’en prends bonne note » après ce genre de déclaration. Il soupira :

« Ecoute… Je suis désolé… » Il s’absorba dans la contemplation de la tasse vide qu’il tenait entre ses mains. « C’est probablement ma faute. Je me rends compte que certaines marques d’affection ont pu te paraître… ambigües. Nous ne sommes pas habitués à réfréner ce genre de choses, nous, les anges. Ca fait partie du métier, tu comprends. Non que je ne t’apprécie pas à titre personnel mais… pas de cette façon. » 

Il quitta l’appartement en répétant « Je suis désolé » et en s’arrangeant pour ne pas regarder Crowley. Il refusait catégoriquement de voir son expression.


	3. Solutions

Repérer Adam dans le pré que lui avait indiqué le responsable du stage d’été n’était pas compliqué : c’était le seul adulte parmi une vingtaine de petits cow-boys et indiens d’environ 1m30. Il se tourna vers Aziraphale, l’air surpris, puis interrogatif, puis un peu soucieux. Il lui fit signe d’attendre. Seuls ou en couple, les parents arrivaient pour récupérer leur progéniture, qui se jetait au cou d’Adam avant de partir en racontant, à grand renfort de gestes et des étoiles plein les yeux, la journée qu’il avait passée. Le jeune homme échangeait quelques mots avec des parents en souriant. L’ange rongeait son frein. Enfin, le dernier enfant fut reparti.

« Zira, tu ne viens jamais me voir sans prévenir. Il se passe un truc ? »

« Bonjour, Adam. Je suis désolé de venir à l’improviste. J’ai en effet un service à te demander. Tu as quelques minutes pour un thé ? »

« Je te suis, » dit le jeune homme en se débarrassant de son attirail de shérif.

 

Ils s’attablèrent dans un salon de thé suranné, tel qu’on en trouve encore dans les petits villages anglais. L’ange essaya de présenter l’affaire dans les grandes lignes et de façon factuelle. Ce n’était pas de gaieté de cœur qu’il s’en ouvrait à un tiers, mais il ne voyait pas comment s’en sortir sans une aide extérieure.

« … et je suis parti. J’ai essayé de prendre de ses nouvelles, mais ça fait deux jours qu’il ne répond ni à mes messages, ni à mes appels. Je suis inquiet. Seulement, tu comprends bien qu’il vaut mieux que j’évite de le voir. J’espère que les choses vont se tasser. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais aller jeter un petit coup d’œil. S’il te plaît. »

« On n’est pas spécialement proches, il va se demander pourquoi je débarque. »

« Je sais. Mais je ne vois pas à qui demander d’autre. Et toi, au moins, il n’osera pas refuser de te laisser entrer. »

« D’accord. Je passerai à la librairie après. »

« Merci, Adam. C’est très gentil, » dit Aziraphale avec un sourire chaleureux qui n’effaça pas son air préoccupé.  

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Jamais les livres n’avaient été aussi bien rangés. C’était tout ce qu’Aziraphale avait trouvé pour arrêter de tourner en rond en attendant Adam. Enfin, ce dernier poussa la porte, trempé par une de ces pluies estivales dont Londres a le secret. Sans même y penser, l’ange fit un petit geste de la main qui le sécha immédiatement, tout en l’interrogeant avec impatience :

« Alors ? »

« Alors, c’est pas bon, » répondit le jeune homme d’un ton grave.

Le scénario optimiste auquel se raccrochait Aziraphale (« Tu t’inquiétais pour rien, il s’est rendu compte qu’il s’était fait des idées, il va bien, il est juste affreusement gêné ») éclata comme une bulle de savon, le laissant désemparé.

Adam proposa :

« Je ferme, d’accord ? » Il tourna la pancarte de la porte sans attendre son assentiment. « Si tu faisais un peu de thé ? »

« Du thé ? Ah. Oui. Si tu veux, » fit l’ange d’un air absent avant de se diriger vers l’arrière-boutique.

Adam l’y suivit et s’installa à califourchon sur une chaise, croisant les bras sur le dossier.

« Tu sais, » dit-il à l’ange qui versait l’eau dans les tasses en lui tournant le dos, « je pense que tu as pris la bonne décision. Ca n’a pas dû être facile. »

Seuls des bruits de cuillères et de porcelaine lui répondirent. Après quelques secondes, il ajouta doucement :

« Tu l’aimes. »

Ce n’était pas une question. Une tasse se renversa, répandant son thé fumant sur le plan de travail. Aziraphale émit un petit « oh » avant de s’affairer pour rattraper les dégâts. D’une voix un peu étranglée, il dit calmement, sans se retourner :

« Je croyais qu’on avait mis les choses au point quand tu étais petit, à propos de lire dans les pensées des gens. »

« Comme si c’était nécessaire. Je te dirais bien qu’il n’y a que vous deux pour être aussi aveugles, mais je commence à me rendre compte que ce sont toujours les principaux intéressés qui ne se rendent compte de rien, » soupira Adam.

Un silence inconfortable s’établit, pendant qu’Aziraphale mettait un temps inhabituellement long à refaire une tasse de thé. Enfin, il la déposa devant son invité, prit celle qui avait tiédi et s’assit.

« Je pensais que ça fonctionnerait. Que ne lui laisser aucun espoir résoudrait le problème. Je n’y suis pas allé assez fort. J’aurais dû… » Il secoua la tête. « Je n’ai pas réussi. »

« Si se faire envoyer sur les roses suffisait pour ne plus être amoureux, ça se saurait, » rétorqua Adam avec un petit sourire amer.

« Ca lui passera, » affirma Aziraphale. Une ombre traversa son visage.

« C’est ce qui arrive généralement, oui. La plupart des gens finissent par passer à autre chose. Ce qui m’inquiète, c’est que les gens, eux, ne vivent pas des millénaires. Va savoir combien de temps ça peut prendre. Et je n’ai pas l’impression qu’on en ait beaucoup. »

« C’est grave à ce point ? » dit l’ange d’une voix vacillante. Il resta silencieux plusieurs minutes. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne suis même pas sûr de comprendre exactement le processus à l’œuvre. »

« Les détails m’échappent aussi, mais pour faire simple : démon et amour sont incompatibles. On ne peut que raisonner à partir de cette base. »

Aziraphale hésita. Pas longtemps.

« Adam, je sais que tu refuses d’utiliser tes pouvoirs et que je n’ai aucun droit de te demander ça mais… il n’y a rien que tu puisses faire ? Je t’en supplie. »

Le jeune homme le regarda gravement.

« J’ai réfléchi à des solutions possibles. »

« Tu… C’est vrai ? Oh… merci, Adam, merci ! » s’exclama Aziraphale en lui prenant les mains avec reconnaissance. « Je suis conscient de ce que ça te coûte. »

Adam haussa les épaules :

« Honnêtement, je ne suis pas certain que je ne regretterai pas cette décision. Mais je crois qu’il y a des moments où il faut mettre de côté ses bonnes résolutions. Ceci dit, ne me remercie pas trop vite. Je pense que tu surestimes mes capacités. Est-ce que je peux faire en sorte qu’un démon puisse ressentir de l’amour sans que ça le détruise ? Non. Ce n’est même pas supposé se produire. C’est une loi fondamentale. Même moi j’ai mes limites. Mon domaine, c’est l’Humain. Et la Terre. Là, je peux faire pas mal de trucs. Mais pas tout. »

« Alors, à quelles solutions pensais-tu ? » demanda l’ange, qui refusait de laisser échapper son espoir tout neuf.

« Puisque je ne peux pas supprimer la contradiction, il va falloir jouer sur une des deux variables. La solution qui me semblait la plus simple, c’était d’enlever l’amour de l’équation. »

« Tu serais capable de faire ça ? D'effacer ce qu'il ressent? »

Aziraphale lança un étrange regard à Adam. 

« Pas sûr. Je crois. C’est un sentiment humain, après tout. Je devrais avoir prise dessus. C’est en quelque sorte une variante d’imposer ma volonté aux gens. Et ça, même si je n’en suis pas fier, j’ai eu l’occasion de tester une fois. »

Aziraphale réfléchit.

« Pourquoi "semblait" ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n’as pas dit : "La solution qui me semble la plus simple", tu as dit "semblait". »

« Oh. Eh bien… je l’ai proposée à Crowley. »

« Ne me dis pas qu’il a refusé ! C’est en effet la meilleure chose à faire, » affirma l’ange comme pour s’en convaincre lui-même.

Adam grimaça.

« Il m’a dit de te dire, lorsque je viendrais te faire mon rapport : "Mêmes causes, mêmes effets". Tu comprendrais, d’après lui. »

Aziraphale se creusa les méninges un moment, puis acquiesça lentement.

« Tu éclaires ma lanterne ? » demanda le jeune homme avec une pointe d’agacement.

« Il y a quelques siècles, nous avons discuté de ça lors d’une soirée où nous refaisions le monde. Au sens figuré, s’entend. Nous imaginions les possibilités que nous offrirait le fait de pouvoir agir à notre guise sur les émotions des humains. Tu imagines, comme je pourrais aplanir les conflits facilement ? Crowley avait en tête le but inverse, évidemment. Oh, bien sûr, je peux légèrement exacerber une émotion déjà existante comme l’amour ou la compassion, tout comme Crowley peut le faire avec la haine ou l’envie. Mais nous restons limités. Bref. Nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que, de toute façon, ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que les raisons pour lesquelles les gens s’aiment ou se détestent résident dans leur passé. Pour que tu réussisses à leur implanter une émotion de façon durable ou, au contraire, à la supprimer, il faudrait aussi effacer une partie de leurs souvenirs. Tout ce qui les a menés là. Sinon, la modification effectuée ne tiendra pas bien longtemps. Si tu n’agis pas sur les causes, tu ne peux pas en changer les effets. Or, influencer la mémoire est délicat et dangereux. C’est un mécanisme complexe. Je n’y recours qu’en cas de force majeure, et uniquement pour effacer un événement bien précis qui vient de se produire et auquel l’humain en question n’aurait pas dû assister. »

« D’accord. Je comprends mieux ce qu’il a marmonné ensuite. »

Aziraphale l’interrogea du regard.

« Je cite : "Je préfère crever que de vous laisser me transformer en putain de zombie." »

L’ange sourit tristement, avant de serrer à nouveau les lèvres. Adam reprit: 

« Je déteste te dire ça, mais fais quelque chose qui l'aidera à cesser de t'aimer, alors. Parce que, si je dois agir sur l'autre variable... » 

« Je ne comprends même pas comment tu pourrais faire une telle chose. »

« Tu ne vas pas apprécier, et je suis encore moins sûr d’y arriver. »

« Explique. »

« Il faudrait que je fasse de Crowley un humain. »    


	4. Appels

Un silence assourdissant tomba sur l’arrière-boutique, bientôt brisé par une protestation véhémente d’Aziraphale.

« C’est ridicule. Impossible. Tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser à… »

 « Je me contente d’énumérer les possibilités. Celle-là n’est qu’un dernier recours. Au cas où. »

« Parce que c’est réellement _faisable_  ? »

« Je n’en suis pas certain. Mais vous êtes sur Terre depuis si longtemps que vous êtes devenus un peu humains. Sans vouloir te vexer. »

« Ce n’est pas que je me sente vexé mais… dit froidement, comme ça… »

« Je crois qu’il est possible que je parte de là pour… »

Faute de trouver ses mots, Adam faisait des gestes agacés.

« … "doper", consolider cette composante humaine. Après quoi, je la séparerais de la nature démoniaque de Crowley, un peu comme quand je t’ai séparé de Mme Tracy. »

« Et que deviendrait cette essence démoniaque ? »

« Elle est déjà très affaiblie par la lutte, je pense que ça la détruira. Par contre, si elle s’éteint avant que j’intervienne, il est foutu… » 

Sous le choc, Aziraphale objecta :

« Même si tu réussissais, tu le condamnerais en le rendant mortel. Cette solution n’est pas envisageable. Je te remercie pour ton aide, mais j’ai compris ce qu’il me reste à faire. Je vais retourner le voir et me montrer parfaitement odieux. Je peux y arriver. Quand il me détestera, tout rentrera dans l’ordre. »

Adam considéra un moment le visage bouleversé de l’ange et soupira :

« A la réflexion, il vaut mieux que tu ne t’en mêles pas. Excuse-moi, mais je suis loin d’être certain que tu puisses donner le change dans cet état et la dernière chose dont on a besoin en ce moment, c’est que tu renforces son amour en lui dévoilant qu’il est réciproque. Le plus simple, c’est encore qu’il pense que tu te désintéresses de son sort. Je vais retourner chez lui demain et essayer de l’en convaincre. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d’Aziraphale. Adam se leva, posa la main sur son épaule et lui dit :

« Je sais. »

Le jeune homme déplaça son poids d’un pied sur l’autre, hésitant :

« Tu veux que je reste ? Ou qu’on aille manger un truc quelque part ? »

« C’est gentil de vouloir me changer les idées, Adam, mais ça va aller. Je te remercie. Du fond du cœur. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, j’imagine que tu as des choses à faire. »

Aziraphale, en tout cas, en avait une.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Il existait une autre solution, qui venait de lui apparaitre brusquement. Une solution qui sauverait Crowley sans devoir choisir entre son immortalité et son amour. Une infime probabilité mais…

Aziraphale poussa son bureau et roula la carpette qui se trouvait sous le meuble, révélant ainsi le cercle entouré de citations de la Cabale par le biais duquel il entrait en communication avec le Ciel, avant.

Sa dernière tentative datait de plusieurs semaines auparavant, aussi prit-il soin de retracer plus nettement les contours du cercle dont la craie s’était un peu estompée. Crowley avait beau lui avoir intimé cent fois de faire profil bas, l’ange ne pouvait s’empêcher d’essayer régulièrement de joindre ses supérieurs. Il savait que c’était son imagination qui lui faisait déceler du mépris, de l’indifférence ou de la colère dans le silence absolu qui suivait chacun de ses appels. Il n’y avait que du vide. Parfois, il faisait comme si Dieu en personne lui avait répondu, et il lui parlait longuement. C’était peut-être ridicule mais, après ça, il se sentait mieux.

Il positionna avec la plus grande précision les sept cierges aux endroits adéquats, et prononça les Paroles avec la conviction qu’il y mettait avant que vingt ou trente essais infructueux ne l’affaiblissent.

Rien ne se passa. Il répéta les mots consacrés et attendit à nouveau. Il sursauta, mais ce n’était que le plancher qui avait craqué. Il essaya une troisième fois. Il en aurait hurlé de frustration.

« Est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un ? S’il vous plait ? »

Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent. Aziraphale se pencha pour souffler la première bougie, puis se ravisa, se redressa de toute sa taille et haussa la voix.

« Si jamais quelqu’un m’entend… Je sais que je n’ai pas agi comme vous le vouliez. Je vous dirais bien que je suis désolé, mais ce serait mentir et je ne vais pas ajouter ça à la liste. Je comprends que vous ayez décidé de m’ignorer. Je l’accepte. Ce n’est pas facile mais je ferai avec. Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner. Je l’ai mérité. Mais il ne s’agit pas de moi, là. Vous avez la possibilité de reprendre une âme à l’Ennemi. N’avons-nous pas tous souffert lorsque nos frères ont fait sécession ? N’avons-nous pas pleuré en assistant à leur Chute ? Ne serions-nous pas heureux d’en revoir un, ne fût-ce qu’un, parmi nous ? Celui qui est devenu le démon Crowley… je veux dire : Crawly, il… il reste du Bon en lui. Bien plus qu’une étincelle. Il est capable de ressentir de l’amour. C’est un signe, quand même, ça, non ? Vous pourriez envisager la Rédemption. On prône bien le Pardon, n’est-ce pas ? »

Aziraphale se tut. Il tendit ses sens, espérant percevoir une vague lueur, un son quelconque, la sensation d’une présence ; se persuadant que s’il y croyait suffisamment, quelque chose allait se produire.

Rien.

« Je vous en prie », dit-il faiblement.

Il s’assit au milieu du cercle et attendit toute la nuit. En vain.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Le temps s’écoula avec une lenteur insupportable jusqu’à l’appel d’Adam, en début de soirée. Aziraphale décrocha avec un mélange d’espoir et d’angoisse. La conversation fut brève. L’état de Crowley semblait stationnaire. Le démon avait encaissé le coup, avant d’écourter poliment mais froidement la visite d’Adam.  Ce dernier se proposait de retourner prendre des nouvelles les jours suivants. L’ange passa une seconde nuit dans le cercle, juste au cas où…

Le lendemain, il ouvrit la librairie dans l’espoir de s’occuper mais changea d’avis après avoir failli envoyer un livre à la tête d’un client. Il essaya de se plonger dans la lecture, mais il ne comprenait pas une traître ligne de ce qu’il lisait. Enfin, Adam téléphona. Il n’y avait rien de neuf.

Au moins, ça n’empirait pas. C’était sans doute bon signe. Encore quelques jours et puis ce serait l’amélioration. Certainement.

Le troisième jour, il sut qu’il avait été naïf rien qu’en entendant le « Allô » du jeune homme.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Pas bien du tout. »

« J’y vais. »

« Non. »

« Alors, fais quelque chose, Adam, bordel ! »

Il y eut un silence choqué.

« Excuse-moi. »

« Zira, écoute-moi bien, » rétorqua Adam d’une voix posée mais ferme. « C’est _son_ choix. Pas le tien. Je ne ferai rien contre son gré. Le libre arbitre. Ce n’est pas à toi que je dois apprendre ça, si ? Je lui ai rappelé ma proposition. Et je lui ai parlé de _l’autre_ option. La balle est dans son camp. »

 

Aziraphale prit congé d’Adam le plus calmement possible et raccrocha. Il bouillonnait. L’intensité de la rage qu’il ressentait l’effraya mais il ne pouvait l’enrayer. Il était en colère contre Adam qui ne voulait rien faire. Contre le Ciel qui ne lui répondait pas. Contre Crowley qui était stupidement tombé amoureux de lui, quelle idée, vraiment ! Contre lui-même.

Tout était de sa faute. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’était plus un ange irréprochable. Par petites touches, il s’était laissé gagner par la compromission humaine. Son opposition à l’Apocalypse n’était que la suite logique de ces milliers de petites indulgences qu’il s’était octroyées au fil des siècles et qui l’avaient amené à perdre de vue son devoir. A l’origine, même, n’était-il pas déjà une contrefaçon ? Rien que cette pensée était un blasphème. Mais quel autre ange aurait discuté avec le Serpent tentateur au lieu de l’occire ? Quel autre ange aurait donné sans hésiter l’arme que lui avait confiée le Seigneur aux humains qui venaient de Le décevoir ? Pas étonnant qu’on ne veuille plus avoir affaire à lui, Là-Haut !

Et par petites touches aussi, comme les marées rongent imperceptiblement la falaise, sa bienveillance tout angélique envers Crowley s’était muée en un sentiment bien plus humain. Il n’avait pas essayé de lutter : quoi de plus normal qu’un ange ressente de l’amour, après tout ? Mais il savait bien qu’un regard ou un rire ne font pas bondir ainsi le cœur d’un ange dans sa poitrine. Il s’était même permis d’exprimer cet amour à grands coups de « mon cher », de petites attentions et de mains qui trainaient là où elles n’auraient pas dû. Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas que ça avait la moindre chance d’atteindre le démon. Il n’avait donc même pas songé aux conséquences possibles, si tant est qu’il aurait pu les anticiper. Mais était-ce vraiment une excuse ? Il aurait pu prendre ses distances. Cesser de jouer avec le feu.  

Il prit conscience de la force avec laquelle il serrait le téléphone. Ses jointures étaient livides. Il faillit le balancer à toute volée à travers la pièce avant de s’en empêcher in extremis. Ce portable, Crowley le lui avait offert deux ans plus tôt, en prétendant que c’était parce qu’il avait trop honte de trainer avec un type qui n’avait toujours qu’un téléphone fixe au XXIème siècle. Sur une impulsion, Aziraphale sélectionna le numéro de Crowley. En comptant les sonneries, il calma sa respiration et se répéta : _mépris, mépris, mépris_. Comme il l’avait prévu, il tomba sur la messagerie et balança sa tirade d’un ton glacial.

« C’est moi. Adam vient d’appeler. Arrête de jouer les martyrs. Si tu espères que ça va me faire changer d’avis, tu rêves. Tu vois, même ton petit chantage affectif, tu l’as raté. Tu es le démon le plus pathétique qu’il m’ait été donné de croiser. Tomber amoureux ? D’un ange, en plus ! Qu’est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j’allais tomber dans les bras d’un démon ? L’idée même est répugnante. Oublie ça. Ou laisse Adam s’en charger. »

Il raccrocha.

Puis il s’autorisa à craquer.

 

Dix minutes après son appel, il reçut un SMS. Entre les abréviations et les erreurs de frappe, il eut du mal à lire mais finit par comprendre : « Belle tentative. Mais tu ne parviendrais pas à paraître cruel même en t’entraînant pendant mille ans. Tu ne peux pas t’empêcher d’essayer de sauver tout le monde, pas vrai ? Même un démon. »

Avec une honte insupportable, Aziraphale songea qu’il n’avait jamais voulu sauver personne avec autant de ferveur.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Deux jours plus tard, quand Adam téléphona pour faire son compte-rendu quotidien, il ne dit qu’un mot : « Viens ».

Aziraphale sauta dans un taxi.


	5. Le moment de choisir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec 8 hits pour le chapitre précédent, je pense que j’ai battu le record du fandom. Allez, je paie une tournée (l’avantage, c’est que, comme vous n’êtes pas nombreux, ça ne coûte pas cher !). Bon, on peut objectivement dire que cette fic est un désastre. Trop long, trop chiant, trop mélo (il faut que j’arrête de lire des fics déprimantes), avec sans doute une idée de départ déjà pourrie. J’ai probablement trop écrit en trop peu de temps.
> 
> Je ne dis pas ça pour que quelqu’un réponde : « Mais nooon, c’est pas si nuuuul ». Par contre, si vous vous sentez de laisser une critique pour pointer exactement ce qui ne va pas, ça m’intéresse.
> 
> Je vais quand même la terminer, d’abord parce que, sait-on jamais, un ou deux d’entre vous ont peut-être envie de savoir comment ça se finit ; ensuite, parce que c’était un gift pour Lunasong et que ça craint de laisser un cadeau inachevé (Luna, I’m sorry, I wish I wrote something better for you) ; et enfin, parce que la fin est déjà écrite. 
> 
> Merci à vous, chers lecteurs :)

Après avoir poussé avec appréhension la porte de la chambre, Aziraphale se figea. Crowley, le visage cireux, semblait plus mort que vivant. Les draps ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler sa maigreur. Il tourna des yeux éteints et cernés vers l’ange, qui porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer une exclamation d’effroi.

« Au moins, j’aurai réussi à te faire peur une dernière fois avant d’y passer, » tenta de plaisanter le démon d’une voix faible, comme si chaque mot était un effort incommensurable.

Adam se leva de la chaise qu’il avait amenée près du lit, laissa la place à Aziraphale et sortit après lui avoir lancé un regard lourd de sens.

« Oh, Crowley… Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour m’aider. Je savais que c’était pour ça que tu restais à l’écart. Tu croyais que j’allais gober que tu étais capable de tourner le dos à un ami ? » Aziraphale fit un effort titanesque pour rester impassible. « Un ami, c’est déjà bien plus qu’un démon ne peut l’espérer. Je n’aurais pas dû vouloir davantage. » Crowley détourna la tête. Aziraphale se mordit la langue jusqu’au sang. « Tu avais raison : un démon pathétique. Pas fichu de s’empêcher de craquer pour un ange. Faut dire que tu es si… » Il s’interrompit, ramenant son regard sur l’ange. « Ne fais pas cette tête. C’est pas ta faute. »

« Crowley, je… » Aziraphale se reprit. « Je te le demande en tant qu’ami : arrête de tergiverser. »

« Je continuais à penser que ça allait s’arranger tout seul. Tu sais, que l’Univers allait veiller sur moi. Et toutes ces conneries. » Il reprit son souffle. « J’ai jamais su choisir. J’ai toujours tout voulu. C’est comme ça j’ai déchu. Incapable de me décider clairement pour un camp. Et comme tu vois, j’ai rien appris de mes erreurs. »

« Crowley… »

« Ouais. On range les violons. Ca va bien cinq minutes, l’auto-apitoiement. Je voulais te dire : ça a été un plaisir de te connaître, » fit-il avec une grimace qui se voulait manifestement un sourire à l’origine.

« Crowley ! Tu vas arrêter de dire des âneries, oui ? Laisse Adam faire ce qu’il te propose depuis le début. Tu n’as plus rien à perdre, de toute façon. »

« Je veux pas griller 6000 ans de souvenirs et vivre tout seul dans mon coin pour ne pas… pour que _ça_ ne se reproduise pas. »

« Tu dramatises. C’est la meilleure solution, » affirma Aziraphale gravement.

« Il faut toujours que tu m’obliges à dire des trucs que je voudrais garder pour moi. Tu vas être pénible jusqu’au bout, hein ? Peut-être aussi que ça signifie quelque chose pour moi, d’être encore capable de ressentir de l’amour. Et que j’ai pas envie qu’on l’efface. Retour du mélo. Super. »

Sa respiration se fit plus sifflante. Aziraphale paniqua.

« Il te reste une solution. »

« Et vivre comme un humain ? Tu me vends du rêve, là. Au mieux, 50 ou 60 ans. Sans pouvoirs. A devenir vieux. Quel pied ! »

Il essaya de rire mais Aziraphale trouva que ça sonnait plutôt comme un horrible gargouillis.

« 60 ans, c’est mieux que rien du tout. Tu peux encore en profiter. Tu n’auras même pas fini de dépenser l’argent de tes investissements. »

« La bourse, une de mes meilleures inventions… » glissa le démon rêveusement.

« 60 ans de plus à soigner tes plantes. A conduire ta Bentley. Je te jure que je te trouverai un garagiste qui la fera tenir encore au moins ça. A boire des bons vins. A… » Aziraphale réfléchit brièvement «…à regarder des films d’espionnage. A acheter ces gadgets toujours plus perfectionnés que tu adores. »

Une lueur de connivence vint éclairer les yeux jaunes.

« Et puis, » continua l’ange, « il peut s’en passer des choses, en 60 ans. L’Univers est peut-être juste un peu en retard pour venir à ton secours. Tu y as pensé, à ça ? Tu ne vas pas renoncer à ton optimisme forcené maintenant, quand même ! »

« C’est dingue comme… ça paraît plus facile de choisir quand… on est au pied du mur… J’aurais dû accepter. »

« Il n’est pas trop tard. »

Aziraphale le supplia du regard. Crowley cligna des yeux en guise d’acquiescement. L’ange se précipita sur la porte :

« Adam ! »

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

« J’avais pas pris la mesure du foutoir sans nom que c’était, là-dedans ! » s’exclama Adam en essuyant la transpiration qui lui coulait dans les yeux.

Il jura.

« Je vais pas y arriver. »

A moitié conscient, Crowley gémissait faiblement, après avoir poussé des hurlements de douleur qui avaient glacé le sang d’Aziraphale, tandis qu’Adam essayait de rester concentré sur sa tâche.

« Sa nature démoniaque se débat et se cramponne à la part humaine. Et pour couronner le tout, il reste d’infimes traces angéliques. C’est comme si je devais démêler une pelote de laine dans le noir avec des gants de boxe. Si au moins il pouvait me filer un coup de main. Mais il est trop affaibli. On a trop attendu. » ~~~~

« Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? » demanda Aziraphale, qui se sentait impuissant, assis sur le bord du lit et réduit à serrer la main du démon.

De l’autre côté du lit, Adam fit une pause pour reprendre des forces.

« Va falloir tenter une autre approche. Au lieu que je commence par m’occuper de la partie humaine, ce qui m’oblige à l’isoler précisément, ce qui pourrait marcher, c’est de se débarrasser de la partie démoniaque d’abord. »

« Mais, tu disais que… »

« C’est le problème. Je vais avoir peu de temps pour renforcer le côté humain avant qu’il sombre avec le reste. Peut-être deux à trois minutes, au mieux, à vue de nez. »

« Mais comment vas-tu détruire l’essence démoniaque à l’aveugle ? »

« Ce n’est pas moi qui vais le faire. C’est toi. »

Aziraphale pâlit.

« Moi ? Mais… »

« Tu sais comment. »

L’ange ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Opina.

Au fil des années, Aziraphale avait bâti beaucoup de scénarios dans sa tête, mais rien qui ressemblait à ça. Il coula un regard à Adam puis se concentra pour ignorer sa présence. Il se pencha vers le démon sans lâcher sa main, passa les doigts de son autre main dans les cheveux noirs trempés de sueur avec toute la douceur d’une mère apaisant son enfant malade, et commença à murmurer à son oreille. Adam fit tout son possible pour éviter d’entendre.

Quelques instants plus tard, le corps de Crowley fut secoué par un spasme et un profond soupir s’échappa de sa gorge.

 

 

Aziraphale avait lui aussi cessé de respirer. Il fixait Adam avec intensité, comme s’il pouvait lui insuffler de la force et le soutenir dans sa tâche. Et peut-être y parvenait-il.

Trente secondes.

Une minute.

Deux.

La brusque inspiration de Crowley déchira le silence qui pesait sur la chambre.

En nage, Adam se rejeta en arrière contre le dossier de la chaise. 

« Je crois que c’est bon, » soupira-t-il.

Une goulée d’air se fraya un chemin dans la gorge nouée d’Aziraphale.

« Que faut-il faire, maintenant ? »

« Attendre. Tu peux essayer d’accélérer son réveil. Une intervention angélique ne lui fera plus de tort, à présent. Je vais manger un truc, je suis vidé. Je suis à côté si tu as besoin de moi. »

Un long moment, Aziraphale contempla Crowley assoupi. La douleur avait enfin relâché son étreinte sur ses traits. Mais jamais il n’avait eu l’air si vulnérable. L’ange posa sa tête doucement, tout doucement, sur la poitrine qui se soulevait faiblement mais à intervalle régulier. Il calqua sa respiration sur le même rythme. Ecouta avec une joie sans bornes les battements du cœur. Sans bouger, patiemment, méticuleusement, il dosa le pouvoir divin qui irradiait à travers lui et en effleura chaque fibre du corps endormi.

Lorsqu’il estima qu’il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il se redressa et patienta, une main posée sur l’avant-bras de Crowley.

Adam passa la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte, une moustache de lait soulignant comiquement sa lèvre supérieure. Aziraphale sourit à l’image du petit garçon qu’il était encore peu de temps auparavant. Il refusa d’un signe de tête reconnaissant la proposition d’une tasse de thé que le jeune homme articula silencieusement.

Quelque chose comme une heure s’écoula.

Crowley tressaillit. Ses paupières frémirent, puis s’ouvrirent lentement. Soulagement et regret se partagèrent le cœur d’Aziraphale à la vue des pupilles rondes.

« Tes yeux… » murmura-t-il en caressant la joue de Crowley.

Celui-ci lui adressa une question muette à laquelle il répondit par un hochement de tête, avant de terminer :

« …ils sont toujours magnifiques. »

Ils demeurèrent d’interminables minutes le visage à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, les iris d’un bleu inhumain plongés dans ceux d’une rare nuance d’ambre.

A retardement, Aziraphale perçut un mouvement à l’entrée de la chambre mais personne ne vint les déranger.

Quand les yeux qui lui faisaient face se brouillèrent, l’ange s’inquiéta.

« Tu as mal ? » demanda-t-il, alors que deux larmes glissaient sur les tempes de Crowley.

Ce dernier hocha la tête négativement et articula difficilement :

« J’ai l’impression d’avoir déchu à nouveau. Sauf que je n’ai jamais été aussi faible. Et le Temps…je le sens… il ne glisse plus autour de moi sans m’atteindre. »

Il ne parvint pas à contenir un sanglot d’enfant terrorisé.

Aziraphale le serra dans ses bras, démuni.

« Ca va aller, ça va aller, » répéta-t-il, conscient de l’inanité de ces pauvres mots.

Berçant Crowley, il ajouta :

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Arrête avec ça. »

« J’ai tellement espéré que tu puisses m’aimer un jour. J’ai tellement voulu, sans penser à ce que ça impliquerait. »

« Je t’aurais aimé même si tu ne l’avais pas voulu. »

« Et je t’ai poussé à accepter cette solution pour pouvoir te garder près de moi. »

Crowley se dégagea et regarda l’ange bien en face. Sa voix était à peine plus haute qu’un murmure, mais sans appel :

« Je t’interdis de dire ça. C’est _mon_ choix. Il m’a fallu du temps pour le prendre, mais c’est le mien. Je pourrais être mort à l’heure qu’il est, alors… Est-ce que j’ai peur ? Putain, oui. Est-ce que je vais m’y faire ? Oui. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. »

A son expression, Aziraphale vit venir la fanfaronnade.

« Arrête de faire cette tête, mon ange. Tu me connais. Je suis le roi de la reconversion. Qui aurait cru qu’après ma Chute, j’aurais fait une si brillante carrière en tant que démon, mmh ? Et pourtant… »

Aziraphale se força à sourire puis saisit le prétexte d’aller chercher de l’eau pour quitter la pièce précipitamment.

Adam dormait à poings fermés sur le divan. Lorsque l’ange revint dans la chambre, Crowley en faisait autant. Prenant grand soin de ne pas le réveiller, Aziraphale se pelotonna contre son dos, son nez frôlant les cheveux sombres en désordre. Pendant des heures, il ne fit rien d’autre que les respirer. Il ne ferma pas les yeux. Il ne réfléchit pas. Il avait pris sa décision en même temps que Crowley avait pris la sienne.


	6. Humanité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. Je pensais que les hits étaient comptabilisés comme sur fanfiction.net mais Luna m’a expliqué que non. Ca n’empêche pas que je regrette de ne pas avoir laissé décanter cette fic plus longtemps avant de la poster, tant certains défauts me sautent aux yeux maintenant, mais je dois dire que j’ai fait une petite danse devant mon PC en comprenant que vous étiez potentiellement plus de 8 à continuer à la lire :)

 

Quand Aziraphale entendit du bruit dans le salon, il se leva précautionneusement. Crowley dormait toujours profondément. L’ange sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Adam faisait face à la baie vitrée, une tasse de cacao fumant à la main. Il se retourna :

« Tu en veux ? »

Aziraphale acquiesça avec un sourire et se servit, avant de prendre place aux côtés du jeune homme. Devant eux, l’aube se levait sur Londres. La lumière progressait telle une marée engloutissant immeuble après immeuble. Le ciel était limpide. La journée allait être chaude.

« Comment il va ? »

« Physiquement, il est encore faible, mais ça va. Pour le reste… j’espère qu’il pourra s’y habituer. »

Adam fit un sourire encourageant.

« Tu ne dois pas aller travailler ? » demanda Aziraphale.

« Le stage se terminait hier. Et les cours ne reprennent pas maintenant. »

Ils continuèrent à regarder le soleil gagner du terrain sur la nuit.

« Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait, Adam. Je ne pourrai jamais rembourser une telle dette. »

Adam haussa les épaules. Aziraphale continua :

«  Et pourtant, je vais encore l’alourdir. Crois-moi, j’ai pleinement conscience d’abuser. »  

Intrigué, le jeune homme se tourna vers l’ange :

« Va droit au but, s’il te plaît. »

« Tu te sens capable de le refaire ? »

Adam fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n’es pas en train de me demander… ? »

« C’est mon tour. »

« J’aurais dû m’en douter. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qui se décide à la légère, Zira. »

« Je sais. »

« Je ne sais pas si tu mesures bien les risques si j’échoue, et les conséquences si je réussis. »

« Totalement. »

« Pour toi, il n’y a rien qui justifie… »

« 6000 ans me paraissent une justification plutôt valable. Comme si j’allais continuer ma route sans lui quand… » Aziraphale répugnait à le dire mais sentait qu’il le devait. « … quand il mourra. »

« Il sera encore temps d’aviser à ce moment-là. »

« Ca ne marchera pas. Tu comprends. Pas si je reste un ange. Je vais sans cesse lui rappeler… »

« Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser faire ça ! » l’interrompit une voix étranglée.

Adam et Aziraphale se retournèrent d’un même mouvement. Crowley les fusillait du regard, agrippé au chambranle de la porte de la chambre pour ne pas tomber. Il reprit, d’un ton affermi par la colère :

« Tu entends ? Si j’avais su que c’était ce que tu avais en tête, je vous aurais dit de me laisser crever ! Tu n’as pas le droit ! »

L’ange s’avança vers lui en répondant doucement :

« Il se trouve, mon cher, que la décision ne t’appartient pas. »

Crowley fit un pas en arrière mais Aziraphale avait bougé beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Il s’écroula aussitôt que l’ange lui toucha la tempe. Ce dernier le rattrapa sans effort et le remit au lit.

« Il ne se réveillera pas avant au moins quatre ou cinq heures, ça nous laisse largement le temps, » dit-il à Adam qui avait assisté stupéfait à la scène.

« Il n’est pas près de te pardonner un coup pareil. »

« Un problème à la fois. Je gérerai celui-là après. »

« Je n’ai pas dit oui. »

« Est-ce que ça marcherait sur moi ? »

Adam soupira et expliqua avec réticence :

« Je vois mieux comment m’y prendre maintenant. Et je pense que la situation est plus claire là-dedans. » Il posa un doigt sur la poitrine d’Aziraphale. « Mais ton essence angélique n’est pas affaiblie, elle. Il faudrait que tu m’aides beaucoup. »

« Deuxième question : as-tu suffisamment récupéré ? »

« Ca devrait aller. »

« Bien. Dernière question : dois-je te rappeler ton laïus sur le libre arbitre ? »

« Zira, tu es l’être le plus fatigant que je connaisse. »

« On me le dit souvent. »

« Ca ne m’arrange pas vraiment de me priver du seul autre être possédant des pouvoirs et susceptible de défendre la planète à mes côtés en cas de besoin. »

« Pour ce qu’on t’a été utiles la dernière fois… » fit l’ange avec un petit sourire.

Adam laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire avant de reprendre un ton grave :

« Tu es sûr de ton choix ? Il n’y a pas de service "réclamations". »

« Ce serait vraiment ingrat de ma part. Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ? »

« Au point où j’en suis… J’imagine que c’est ce qui arrive quand tu commences à transiger avec tes principes. »

« Je te demande pardon, » dit Aziraphale, sincère mais résolu.

Adam écarta le propos d’un geste et demanda :

« Tu es prêt ? »

« J’ai juste besoin de quelques minutes. »

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Aziraphale referma la porte de la salle-de-bain derrière lui. Il n’avait jamais compris pourquoi Crowley avait besoin d’autant de pièces dont seul un humain aurait eu l’usage. _Elle va servir à quelque chose maintenant_ , fut la petite pensée incongrue qui lui traversa l’esprit.

Face au miroir, il ôta sa chemise, la plia soigneusement et la posa près de lui. Ses ailes jaillirent dans un tourbillon de plumes, envahissant tout l’espace. Il scruta longuement son reflet.

Enfin, repliant ses ailes pour qu’elles prennent moins de place, il s’assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il se pencha pour ramasser une rémige qui jonchait le sol et la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

C’était un drôle d’endroit pour s’adresser à Dieu. Mais ça en valait bien un autre. Il tourna ses pensées vers le Ciel et ses yeux vers le plafond, comme si ça pouvait aider.

_Tu sais déjà forcément pourquoi je m’apprête à quitter Tes rangs. Je suis désolé de Te décevoir. Je crois que je n’ai jamais été le serviteur idéal, de toute façon. Et je doute de plus en plus. Est-ce que j’ai vraiment embrouillé l’esprit des Hommes pendant tous ces millénaires où je pensais les guider vers le droit chemin ? Est-ce que le monde se porterait mieux si je n’étais pas intervenu ? Est-ce que tout ça est un test, et que je suis en train de le rater lamentablement ? Ou est-ce que ça fait partie de Ton plan ineffable ? J’avoue, Seigneur, je suis perdu. Tu nous as enseigné à ne pas douter de Toi, et regarde où j’en suis. Je voulais juste Te dire que je ferai de mon mieux pour continuer à agir selon les valeurs que Tu nous as inculquées. Et Tu risques encore de m’entendre, mais ce sera dans le flot des prières humaines._

Il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter. Il attendit, en se reprochant la faiblesse ou le reste d’espoir, il ne savait pas trop, qui l’y poussait.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Adam éteignit la télévision lorsqu’Aziraphale, rhabillé, s’assit à ses côtés dans le divan.

« Toujours décidé ? »

L’ange opina, le regard déterminé et les lèvres serrées.

A contrecoeur, le jeune homme retroussa ses manches.

« Allons-y, alors. Je vais avoir besoin que tu te détendes autant que possible. Tu as pu constater que c’est douloureux. Accepte la douleur, n’essaie pas de lutter contre elle. Et, surtout, il faut que tu te concentres sur tes pensées les plus humaines. Sur tout ce que ton séjour sur Terre a modifié en toi. »

Aziraphale fit signe qu’il avait compris. Il pressa la main d’Adam puis s’installa aussi confortablement que possible avant de fermer les yeux.

Il entendit l’inspiration profonde d’Adam. Presque immédiatement, il sentit un tremblement à l’intérieur de lui, faible frémissement d’abord, comme une onde se propageant sur une étendue d’eau, qui s’amplifia graduellement. Roulis, tempête, tsunami. La douleur le submergea, l’étouffa dans sa prise impitoyable, faisant naître en lui une panique viscérale. C’était comme si on cherchait à le déchirer en deux. Il voulait crier à Adam de tout arrêter. Son essence angélique qui ruait, affolée, c’était son identité. Si elle disparaissait, il allait sombrer dans le néant. Ce n’était pas possible !

Il avait l’impression qu’il souffrait depuis des heures quand il perçut enfin un havre dans lequel se réfugier. Il pourrait être à l’abri, dans cet endroit qui semblait gagner en présence au fil des minutes. Mais comment l’atteindre ? Il s’éloignait à chaque fois qu’Aziraphale tentait de s’en approcher, se refusant à lui malgré ses efforts désespérés. Quelque chose. Quelque chose à quoi s’accrocher. Son amour pour Crowley. Un sentiment qui l’ébranlait au plus profond de lui, bien trop irrationnel et empli de contradictions – espérance et désarroi, joie et tourment, désir et abnégation - pour ne pas être humain. Il fit un bond en avant. Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

La convoitise à la vue d’un livre longtemps recherché. La joie mesquine de mettre un client dehors les mains vides. Encore un peu. L’émerveillement face à l’art des Hommes. Le plaisir du chocolat qui fond sur la langue. L’allégresse irrépressible d’une soirée où la moindre blague stupide du démon risquait de le faire rouler sous la table chargée de bouteilles vides. Il y était presque. Il pouvait le toucher du doigt. Il sentait le pouvoir d’Adam à l’œuvre, qui expansait et façonnait cet endroit pour lui permettre d’y survivre. Il entendait ses encouragements.

Quelques liens le retenaient encore. L’empêchaient d’aller plus loin. Le tiraient en arrière. Si résistants. La pure félicité en présence de Dieu. Le Devoir… Il les sentit se renforcer. Il ne fallait pas y songer. Mais il était épuisé. Baisser les bras, répondre à cet appel qui lui enjoignait de faire demi-tour.

Non. Le doute. Certes, les entités surnaturelles pouvaient y succomber quelquefois ; Crowley et lui s’en étaient servis dix ans auparavant. Mais mener sa vie de son mieux en dépit du doute permanent, comme Aziraphale le faisait depuis, c’était si intrinsèquement humain. Il s’y cramponna. La déchirure était presque complète, la douleur à son paroxysme. Il savait que loin, très loin, dans un appartement londonien, il était en train de hurler.

La capacité de faire des choix. Le dernier lien céda. Il se retrouva projeté, hagard, dans cet espace inconnu et familier à la fois. Derrière lui, _quelque chose_ mourut. La douleur reflua en un instant, laissant place à un sentiment de perte inconcevable. Pour s’en protéger, son esprit se réfugia dans l’inconscience.

 

Lorsqu’il revint à lui, le flat était baigné de lumière. Il referma immédiatement les paupières. Il se sentait nauséeux. Etranger à lui-même. Et faible. Si faible. Comme si un simple souffle pouvait le détruire. Cette pensée le mena à prendre conscience de sa respiration. Si nécessaire, à présent. Inspirer. Expirer. Sans cesse. Et s’il oubliait ? Il ne parvint que difficilement à se persuader de l’absurdité de sa crainte. Son corps s’occupait de ça. Tout comme il n’avait pas besoin de réfléchir aux battements de son cœur.

Respiration. Pulsation. Rythme. Autant de scansions, désormais, du temps qui passe. Il comprit exactement ce qu’avait ressenti Crowley. Il était maintenant, lui aussi, emporté dans ce flot régulier, puissant, impossible à endiguer. Il ouvrit la bouche mais son cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

Deux bras l’entourèrent, le soulevèrent légèrement, un corps se serra contre le sien, maigre barrage contre la frayeur mais point d’ancrage au milieu du flux implacable. Une main soutenant son dos. Une autre passant convulsivement dans ses cheveux. Un murmure épouvanté et désolé : « Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » avant de se reprendre, de tenter de rassurer : « Je sais. Mais tu vas voir, ça va aller ».

Aziraphale sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Cette fois, quand il ouvrit les yeux, le soir tombait. Il se releva sur un coude et regarda autour de lui. A l’autre bout du divan, Crowley somnolait, assis, la tête renversée contre le dossier. Non loin, sur une chaise, Adam les observait d’un air concerné, un livre sur ses genoux. Aziraphale lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Comment tu vas ? » murmura le jeune homme.

« Je n’en suis pas trop sûr, à vrai dire. »

Crowley s’ébroua, puis tourna la tête vers Aziraphale. Sur son visage, l’angoisse céda la place à une dizaine d’autres sentiments trop difficiles à démêler pour l’instant, mais dont Aziraphale pouvait se douter. Celui-ci interrogea Adam : 

« Ca n’a pas été trop difficile pour toi ? »

« Tu m’as fait un peu peur, au début. Jusqu’à ce que tu piges le truc. Après, bah, c’est comme si j’avais fait ça toute ma vie. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement tous les trois. Les mots auraient été insuffisants pour exprimer la profondeur de la gratitude. Et ils n’étaient pas nécessaires pour savoir qu’un lien indéfectible, semé dix ans auparavant, venait d’être scellé.

Adam se leva :

« Appelez-moi si quelque chose ne va pas. Et, de toute façon, j’attends de vos nouvelles très vite, les gars, ok ? »

Après une longue accolade à chacun, il les laissa.  

Sans doute y avait-il quelque chose à dire, mais Aziraphale était trop fatigué pour que son cerveau identifie clairement ce dont il s’agissait, et Crowley avait l’air de perdre sa bataille pour trouver les mots justes. D’un commun accord tacite, ils se contentèrent de se soutenir l’un l’autre jusqu’au lit sur lequel ils s’écroulèrent, épuisés par ces quelques mètres. Ils se glissèrent laborieusement sous les draps. Instinctivement, leurs corps s’arrimèrent l’un à l’autre et ce contact, pourtant nouveau, leur parut le seul repère possible au milieu de tous les changements auxquels ils devaient désormais faire face. Mêlant leur chaleur et leur souffle, leurs craintes et leurs espoirs, ce qu’ils avaient perdu et ce qu’ils avaient gagné, ils se confièrent au sommeil.


	7. Maladresses

Au réveil, Aziraphale mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il songea qu’il allait avoir du mal à s’habituer à ce que son corps lui impose des heures de néant sans qu’il ait son mot à dire.

Crowley lui tournait le dos à l’autre extrémité du lit. Aziraphale se rapprocha mais, à son contact, il sentit son ami se crisper. Il ne dormait pas. Il se leva sans un mot et sortit de la chambre.

Interdit, Aziraphale s’étendit en plein milieu du lit et fixa le plafond de longues minutes. Premier constat : manifestement, Crowley avait besoin d’un peu de temps pour accepter la situation. Deuxième constat : son foutu caractère avait survécu à sa nature démoniaque. Au moins, certaines choses ne changeaient pas, si on voulait l’envisager sous un jour positif.

Du bruit en provenance de l’entrée le tira de ses réflexions. Une odeur de nourriture fit naître des grondements dans son estomac. Incapable de résister, il se leva à son tour.

A la cuisine, Crowley dévorait le contenu d’une boite en carton estampillée au logo d’un restaurant thaï tout proche. Il en poussa une vers Aziraphale.

« J’ai fait livrer un truc. »

Ce fut la phrase la plus longue qu’il prononça de l’après-midi. La tension, palpable, poussa Aziraphale à s’en tenir à une conversation faite de lieux communs anodins. En retour, il n’obtenait que des monosyllabes. Il reformula plusieurs fois en pensées la question qui le taraudait et, somme toute, elle aurait pu tenir en deux mots : « Et maintenant ? » Mais deux mots semblaient suffisants pour faire sortir Crowley de ses gonds, aussi Aziraphale les garda-t-il par devers lui.

En début de soirée, il en eut assez et décida qu’il valait mieux laisser les choses décanter un peu.

« Je vais rentrer à la librairie. Je voudrais me changer. Et demain matin, il faut que je prenne des dispositions pour aménager l’étage. J’imagine qu’il doit y avoir moyen d’y faire une chambre et une salle-de-bain. »

« Sans doute. »

L’expression de Crowley était indéchiffrable. Ou peut-être était-ce Aziraphale qui préférait ne pas essayer.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

La perspective de passer la nuit dans la librairie ne l’enchantait pas. Il se sentait trop fourbu pour dormir sur le vieux divan. Il rêvait d’une douche bouillante. Et il n’y avait rien de comestible à part du thé et des biscuits. Et du vin. Evidemment, une cuite monumentale occulterait ces inconvénients. Mais Aziraphale décida plutôt qu’il avait bien mérité quelques nuits dans un hôtel confortable. Avec un room-service.

Il passa deux jours à se reposer et à apprivoiser les transformations de son corps. Un corps _entièrement_ humain, avec des besoins humains et des réactions humaines. Etrange, pour le moins. Il téléphona à Adam, lui affirmant que tout se passait pour le mieux. Enfin, il estima qu’il avait été assez patient.

Il mit un temps fou à se préparer, nerveux comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous. Ce qui n’était qu’à moitié faux. Ensuite, il fit un détour par le supermarché. Personne n’a envie d’avoir une conversation potentiellement houleuse au restaurant. Et il était temps d’apprendre à cuisiner. Il commença par faire l’acquisition d’un livre de recettes, se dit que le dernier des abrutis devait être capable de réussir des spaghetti à la bolognaise et acheta les ingrédients et ustensiles nécessaires. Enfin, il se rendit chez Crowley.

Ce dernier le fit entrer avec une totale absence d’émotion apparente. Aziraphale détestait quand il faisait ça, mais ne se départit pas de sa bonne humeur affichée. Elle continua à tenir bon quand il se demanda comment diable il était parvenu à oublier les pâtes, et que Crowley sortit en chercher en soupirant.

Celui-ci fit irruption dans la cuisine une demi-heure plus tard en grommelant « S’il y a bien un truc qui me gonfle, c’est de devoir aller acheter les choses au lieu de les matérialiser ! » avant de s’arrêter net :

« Ben… qu’est-ce que t’as foutu ? »

Aziraphale tenait sa main qui dégouttait de sang au-dessus de l’évier, et la contemplait avec un air perdu. Sur le plan de travail, un couteau et une planche à découper avec une courgette à moitié tranchée étaient maculés de sang eux aussi.

« A ton avis ? » grogna-t-il, en espérant masquer le tremblement dans sa voix.

« Fais voir. Mouais, c’est bien entaillé. Bon, reste pas comme ça. Tiens, » fit Crowley en lui tendant un linge un peu brusquement. « Et arrête de pleurnicher. Ca fait si mal que ça ? »

« Oui ! » répliqua Aziraphale, vexé. « Non. Ce n’est pas ça. C’est juste que… j’ai eu le réflexe d’essayer de me soigner et… »

Il regarda son doigt comme pour souligner l’inefficacité du miracle qu’il avait instinctivement tenté. La mâchoire de Crowley se contracta.

« Tu m’emmerdes, Aziraphale ! » explosa-t-il. « Je t’avais dit que c’était un putain de choix à la con ! »

Et il sortit en claquant la porte.

Aziraphale s’assit par terre, adossé à une armoire, fixant d’un œil morne le tissu qui enserrait son doigt. Il était même parvenu à faire une tache de sang sur sa plus belle chemise, et il se demanda distraitement comment il allait pouvoir la nettoyer, afin d’éviter de penser à autre chose.

 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il fut tiré de son hébétude par le bruit de la porte. Crowley entra dans la cuisine, un sac en papier à la main. Il en sortit du désinfectant, des compresses et une boite de pansements cicatrisants. Après avoir ôté sa veste, il s’accroupit à côté d’Aziraphale et entreprit de le soigner. Ce dernier le regardait faire d’un air ahuri.

« Tu es allé à la pharmacie ? »

« Tu croyais que j’allais où ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. »

« Comme si j’allais te laisser pisser le sang tout seul dans cette cuisine, espèce d’idiot ! » dit Crowley d’un ton bourru. Pas dupe, Aziraphale esquissa un sourire.

« Si ça ne suffit pas, il faudra peut-être que tu ailles faire suturer ça, » ajouta Crowley en se relevant, avant de tendre la main pour aider Aziraphale à en faire de même.

Celui-ci songea qu’il venait sans doute de gagner sa première cicatrice, mais qu’il était hors de question qu’il passe la soirée aux urgences. Il y avait plus important à raccommoder que son doigt. Il expliqua calmement :

« Je ne regrette rien. Mais je ne peux pas m’habituer à tous ces changements du jour au lendemain. Ca m’aiderait qu’on puisse en parler sans que tu le prennes comme un reproche déguisé. »

« Comment veux-tu ? s’énerva Crowley. C’est à cause de moi si tu te retrouves dans cette situation. Je ne peux pas supporter d’être responsable de ce gâchis. Chaque fois que je te regarde… »

Aziraphale l’interrompit :

« Tu n’es responsable de rien du tout. J’ai fait un choix, comme toi. Librement et en en acceptant les conséquences. »

« Ca n’a rien à voir ! J’ai fait ce choix parce que j’allais y passer. Toi, tu l’as fait pour une mauvaise raison. »

« Si tu me laissais en juger ? »

« Justement ! Un jour prochain, tu vas te rendre compte que je n’en valais pas la peine mais qu’il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Tu vas regretter. Et tu vas finir par me détester. »

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu compliques tout ? Je t’aime. Tu m’aimes. Après ce qu’on a traversé, on ne pourrait pas juste profiter de cette chance ? »

Voyant que ça n’entamait pas l’air buté de son interlocuteur, Aziraphale leva les mains :

« Très bien. D’accord. C’est possible. Mettons que, je ne sais pas, dans deux ans, je me rende compte que c’était une erreur… »

Ce changement de tactique décontenança brièvement Crowley.

« Bien sûr, continua Aziraphale d’un ton détaché, on aurait pu être heureux pendant deux ans avant que ça n’arrive. Mais tu as raison : autant s’en priver. »

Crowley réfléchit.

« Si tu présentes les choses comme ça, évidemment, ça a l’air débile. »

Aziraphale s’engouffra dans la brèche :

« Et si ça arrive dans vingt ans ? »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes puis ajouta avec conviction :

« Et si ça n’arrive _jamais_  ? »

Crowley considéra cette éventualité.

« Alors, je suppose que j’aurai été le plus grand crétin que cette Terre ait jamais porté. »

« Exactement. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Crowley et il se serait probablement étendu d’une oreille à l’autre si Aziraphale lui en avait laissé l’occasion, mais celui-ci trouvait que cette bouche serait bien mieux employée à s’occuper de la sienne et il combla la distance qui séparait leurs visages avec une avidité qui l’étonna lui-même.

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, se pressaient, s’écartaient juste pour sentir la caresse du souffle de l’autre, avant de se chercher à nouveau. Il savait à quoi s’attendre. Les livres sont pleins de cœurs qui s’emballent, de souffles qui s’accélèrent et de ventres qui papillonnent. Mais le _ressentir_ … Cette impression d’être si _vivant_ …

Il aurait aimé faire durer cette délicieuse torture pendant des heures mais il sentait l’impatience le tirailler et Crowley aussi, manifestement, parce qu’avec un grondement, il glissa les mains dans ses boucles blondes et insinua sa langue dans sa bouche, ne s’interrompant que pour mordiller gentiment sa lèvre inférieure. Mues par leur volonté propre, les mains d’Aziraphale retraçaient le chemin des muscles du dos de Crowley, dont la bouche explorait maintenant son cou. Avant de susurrer :

« Je pense qu’on s’habituerait plus facilement à toutes ces transformations si on se focalisait sur leurs conséquences les plus agréables. »

« Tu songes à une en particulier ? » s’enquit Aziraphale d’une voix beaucoup trop rauque pour réussir à paraître innocente.

Crowley le plaqua contre le comptoir, tout son corps pressé contre le sien.

« La même que toi, apparemment. »

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

« Wow ! » parvint à articuler Crowley en laissant retomber sa tête sur l’oreiller, en sueur.

« Tu l’as dit, » sourit Aziraphale qui reprenait son souffle au-dessus de lui.

« Imagine ce que ça va donner avec un peu d’entrainement. »

« J’ai toujours encouragé l’assiduité dans l’apprentissage. Donne-moi juste cinq minutes… »

Il s’abattit sur le lit avec un soupir de contentement. Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence béat, que Crowley finit par rompre :

« Tu vas vraiment habiter au-dessus de la librairie ? »

« C’est une question ou c’est une proposition ? »

« Une proposition. »

« Ce n’est pas un peu prématuré ? »

« 6000 ans. »

« Evidemment. »

« Alors ? »

« J’hésite. Tu n’es pas spécialement un cadeau, au quotidien, » le taquina Aziraphale.

« Dit le type incapable de préparer un bête plat de spaghetti sans déclencher une catastrophe. »

« Parce que tu ferais mieux, sans doute ? »

« J’apprends vite. Tout est une question de motivation. »

« Je demande à voir. »

« Tu es toujours en train de parler cuisine, là ? »

« Non. »

« Parfait. »

Aziraphale eut tout loisir de constater que Crowley était vraiment très motivé.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

« Bon, voyons voir ta recette. Mmh. Ouais. Enfantin. »

« Ah oui ? Très bien, impressionne-moi. »

« Encore ? »

« Tsk. Cette fois, je parle cuisine. Je meurs de faim. »

« Mets la table, alors. Je n’ai vraiment pas besoin que tu viennes scruter chacun de mes gestes. »

« Tu as tout intérêt à ce que j’apprenne, sinon c’est toi qui vas t’y coller tous les soirs, » prévint Aziraphale en disposant les assiettes.

Crowley se retourna :

« C’est un "oui" » ?

« Oui. »

Ils se sourirent.

« Je t’aime, mon ange. »

Immédiatement, Crowley se mordit la lèvre puis bégaya :

« Je suis désolé… Ca m’a échappé… l’habitude… »

Aziraphale le rassura d’un baiser.

« Non. C’est bien. J’ai toujours aimé que tu m’appelles comme ça. »

Pour mettre définitivement fin à l’embarras de Crowley, il demanda :

« Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour t’aider ? »

« Tu peux remplir la casserole d’eau sans risquer de te noyer ? »

 

 

« Tu es sûr que c’est "mijoter", ça ? » demanda Aziraphale dans le dos de Crowley, qui fut distrait par les mains qui venaient de se poser sur ses hanches.

« Euh… Oui. Je crois, » répondit-il en ajoutant des épices.

Il sursauta et versa un bon quart du flacon de poudre de piments quand Aziraphale, dressé sur la pointe des pieds, entreprit de lui mordiller le lobe de l’oreille.

Crowley poussa un petit gémissement :

« Tu n’aides pas vraiment, là, tu vois. »

Un mouvement de bassin plus tard, ils jetèrent l’éponge et décidèrent de se faire livrer un plat indien. Après.


	8. Une nouvelle vie

Aziraphale devait reconnaître que vivre avec Crowley était étonnamment plus facile que ce à quoi il s’était attendu.

Bien sûr, tout n’était pas rose. Les premières semaines, ils durent s’accoutumer tant bien que mal à leur nouvelle existence. On ne se défait pas aisément d’habitudes millénaires. Chaque fois que l’un d’eux effectuait un geste compliqué de la main avant de se rendre compte qu’il n’aurait aucun effet ou se concentrait avant de réaliser que c’était en vain, il se serait mis des claques. Dans ces moments-là, Aziraphale refusait obstinément de quitter livre et divan pendant deux bonnes heures au moins. Quant à Crowley, il avait l’impression que les objets lui en voulaient personnellement et était capable de monter dans des colères épiques.

Ils frôlèrent quelques catastrophes et se sentirent souvent stupides. Comment les humains parvenaient-ils à se dépêtrer de toutes ces situations sans le moindre pouvoir ? La boîte de premiers secours s’étoffa. C’est fou comment on ne peut pas se permettre d’être distrait quand on est incapable de se soigner d’un simple mot.

Mais, dans l’ensemble, cela ne se passait pas trop mal. Ils apprirent beaucoup. Et les galères se terminaient plus souvent en fous-rires qu’en disputes. Il faut dire que passer la moitié de la journée au lit rendait les choses nettement plus supportables.

 

Aussi Aziraphale ne vit-il pas venir le contrecoup. C’est quand il crut qu’ils avaient surmonté le plus difficile qu’une étrange langueur s’empara de lui.

La librairie était fermée depuis août. Il s’était fixé le mois de novembre comme dernière limite pour la réouverture, mais il trouvait toujours une bonne excuse pour la reporter au lendemain. Au grand dam de Crowley, maniaque du rangement, Aziraphale avait petit à petit rapatrié les livres auxquels il tenait le plus dans l’appartement, où ils formaient des piles disséminées un peu partout. Ca lui suffisait. Lui qui ne s’était pas vraiment habitué au sommeil et se contentait de dormir trois ou quatre heures par nuit se mit à avoir du mal à se lever le matin. Il faisait bonne figure pour ne pas inquiéter Crowley et Adam, prétendant juste avoir envie de se reposer un peu après 6000 ans de labeur.

A part pour aller nourrir les canards à St James, il sortait de moins en moins. Londres lui tapait sur les nerfs. Peut-être un changement d’air lui ferait-il du bien ?

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Crowley l’appela depuis la chambre :

« Mon ange, qu’est-ce que tu fais encore ? Fiche la paix à mon ordinateur et viens te coucher. »

« Dans cinq minutes, » répondit Aziraphale depuis le bureau, absorbé par les photos qu’il faisait défiler.

Crowley déboula en boxer, feignant l’indignation :

« Tu oses dire "dans cinq minutes" à celui qui a incarné la tentation pendant des millénaires et qui t’attend presque nu sur le lit ? »

« Je vais finir par croire qu’Adam a commis une erreur en s’occupant de ton cas. A mon avis, ce n’est pas en humain qu’il t’a transformé, mais en incube. »

Avant que Crowley puisse répliquer ou pire, essayer de prouver quoi que ce soit, Aziraphale lui désigna l’annonce qu’il était en train de consulter.

« Regarde. »

« Une maison ? Dans le Sussex ? »

« N’est-elle pas superbe ? »

« Euh. Peut-être. Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je me disais que ce serait un nouveau départ. »

 Aziraphale lui montra les photos en les commentant avec enthousiasme :

« C’est exactement ce qu’il nous faut. Jette un œil à ce magnifique jardin d’hiver ! Ce sera parfait pour tes plantes.  Et il y a deux chambres. »

« Oh. »

Devant l’air désappointé de Crowley, il expliqua en souriant :

« Il m’en faut une pour stocker tous les livres qui ne rentreront pas dans le salon. »

« Et ta librairie ? »

« J’en ouvrirais une autre là-bas. Avec des livres que je pourrais vendre sans regret. La perspective de batailler avec les clients ne m’amuse plus tellement. Peut-être de la littérature pour enfants ? »

Crowley affichait une mine déconfite. Aziraphale s’arrêta net.

« Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« C’est-à-dire que... Ouais. Enfin. Laisse-moi le temps de m’y faire, quoi. »

« C’était juste une idée en l’air, » mentit Aziraphale.  « Donne-moi ton avis franchement. »

« Franchement ? Je ne me sens pas prêt à aller m’enterrer dans un trou perdu. »

« Je comprends. Ce n’est pas grave. »

Aziraphale éteignit l’ordinateur.

« Bon, » dit-il d’un ton léger pour masquer sa déception, « voyons si le tentateur millénaire n’a pas perdu la main. »

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Avec l’hiver, la mélancolie d’Aziraphale s’accentua. Il se surprit quelquefois à pleurer sans raison. Il se détestait de ne pas parvenir à se secouer. Et il détestait la façon dont Crowley le regardait de plus en plus souvent. Comme s’il était un objet fragile à manipuler avec précaution.

Alors que, face à la baie vitrée, il contemplait Londres silencieuse dans son cocon de neige, l’origine du problème lui apparut brutalement. Comment avait-il pu mettre autant de temps à comprendre ? Ce vide qu’il ressentait à l’intérieur, c’était celui laissé par la présence de Dieu.

Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Adam sans donner l’impression de regretter son choix, ni à Crowley sans aggraver l’air coupable que celui-ci affichait déjà suffisamment souvent quand il trainait dans l’appartement, entre deux longues virées solitaires avec la Bentley.

Aziraphale se mit à fréquenter assidûment l’église. Une fois, Crowley l’y accompagna, par curiosité. Il posa un pied prudent sur le sol de marbre. Osa un deuxième pas. Attendit, les épaules crispées. Puis fit demi-tour et sortit, l’air presque déçu. Il fut étrangement silencieux tout le reste de la journée.

Mais l’église n’apporta pas à Aziraphale ce qu’il était venu y chercher. Il songea que la prière n’était pas le seul moyen de rester en contact avec le Seigneur et qu’il y avait plus utile à faire.

En total contraste avec les semaines d’apathie qu’il venait de passer, il s’engagea dans toutes sortes d’organisations bénévoles. Alphabétisation, aide aux sans-abris, accueil des réfugiés… Pendant près d’un an et demi, il travailla sans relâche. Il se sentait mieux. Même sans ses pouvoirs angéliques, il n’était pas impuissant. Il pouvait agir autrement. Il refusait d’écouter les plaintes de Crowley, irrité de ne faire que le croiser dans l’appartement, et ses exhortations à ralentir le rythme et à se reposer.

Puis, il y eut ce bête accident, un soir de septembre. Il était tard, il faisait sombre. Aziraphale revenait du refuge pour femmes battues où il travaillait quelques heures par semaine. Epuisé, perdu dans ses pensées, il traversa sans regarder.

 

 

Quand l’anesthésie cessa de faire effet, en salle de réveil, une infirmière était penchée sur lui.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, M. Fell ? »

Désorienté, Aziraphale mit quelques instants à se rappeler que, des mois auparavant, Crowley avait pris la précaution de leur procurer de faux papiers et de leur bâtir un semblant d’existence légale. Mieux valait ne pas savoir comment.

« Tout va bien, » reprit l’infirmière. « Vous avez été renversé par une voiture. Vous avez fait une hémorragie interne. On a dû vous opérer. Ca va aller, maintenant. On a craint une commotion cérébrale. Les ambulanciers ont dit que vous répétiez : " _Ca va, je ne vais pas mourir, je suis un ange_."» Elle rit gentiment tandis qu’Aziraphale faisait une grimace embarrassée. « Mais ça devait juste être le choc. Je vous emmène dans votre chambre. Il paraît qu’il y a quelqu’un qui vous attend impatiemment et qu’il est plutôt du genre nerveux. »

« Nerveux » était un euphémisme pour décrire l’état d’agitation de Crowley. Il fit un effort manifeste pour ne pas se jeter sur Aziraphale aussitôt que le lit de ce dernier franchit le seuil de la chambre. Ce n’est qu’après l’avoir scruté pendant plusieurs minutes et avoir bombardé l’infirmière de questions qu’il consentit à se détendre un peu. La menace d’être mis dehors s’il fatiguait trop le patient l’y aida grandement.

Quand ils furent seuls, Crowley s’assit sur le bord du lit et serra avec force la main d’Aziraphale.

« Tu m’as fait peur, tu sais. »

« Tu as entendu : je suis tiré d’affaire. Cesse de t’angoisser. »

« Ca ne se serait pas produit si tu ne travaillais pas si tard, » dit doucement Crowley, avant d’avoir l’air de regretter sa phrase, mais ajoutant tout de même : « Je t’en prie, lève un peu le pied à partir de maintenant. »

« Ca n’a rien à voir. Un accident, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. »

Aziraphale savait ce que son compagnon allait répliquer et il ne voulait pas l’entendre. Aussi recourut-il à une pirouette en se forçant à sourire :

« Je suis plus solide que tu ne le crois. Tu n’es pas près d’être débarrassé de moi. »

Crowley se contenta de le regarder gravement.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Deux mois s’écoulèrent, durant lesquels Crowley fut aux petits soins jusqu’à ce qu’Aziraphale soit pleinement remis sur pieds. Un matin de novembre, celui-ci fut brusquement tiré de son sommeil par une exclamation enthousiaste :

« Debout, mon ange ! »

« Mmmh ? Depuis quand te lèves-tu si tôt ? »

« Depuis que je t’emmène en weekend. Allez, bouge, » l’exhorta Crowley en arrachant les couvertures du lit.

 

Deux heures plus tard, la Bentley se gara devant un cottage situé sur les hauteurs de Seaford.

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils :

« Tu as loué une maison ? Pour deux jours ? Ce n’était pas plus facile d’aller à l’hôtel ? »

« J’ai réservé une chambre dans le centre, mais je voulais qu’on passe ici d’abord. Le cottage est à vendre, je me suis arrangé pour qu’on puisse le visiter sans se farcir un agent immobilier, » dit Crowley en agitant des clés.

Voilà qui expliquait sa longue disparition de la veille.

« Tu… tu es sérieux ? »

Il ouvrit la porte sans répondre. La maison, entourée d’un jardin de belle taille mais délaissé, était spacieuse et lumineuse. L’annonce devait probablement comporter les mots « de caractère » et « pleine de charme ». Autrement dit, la demeure abritait des boiseries magnifiques mais aucun confort moderne.

Aziraphale se promena de pièce en pièce, s’extasiant sur la véranda donnant sur la lande, admirant la courbe de l’escalier.

« C’est exactement ça… » murmura-t-il.

Crowley l’observait avec un petit sourire. Il l’entraina à l’étage.

« Viens voir. Il y a plein de place pour tes livres. Alors, qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Elle est merveilleuse. Mais il y en a pour des mois de travaux. »

« On pare au plus pressé pour la rendre habitable, et une fois dedans, je m’occuperai du reste. Ce n’est pas toi qui me disais l’autre jour que je devrais me trouver une occupation ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ? »

« Oh, rien. Je viens de t’imaginer en train de bricoler. Tu ne sais même pas planter un clou. »

« Le roi de la reconversion, tu te souviens ? Et tu es devenu un expert en premiers secours, de toute façon. »

Aziraphale n’osait pas y croire. Un soupçon de mauvaise conscience le poussa à argumenter :

« Je me suis engagé dans beaucoup de projets. »

« Il y a des gens à aider ici aussi. Mais cette fois, je veillerai à ce que tu restes raisonnable. Et que tu n’en fasses pas une fuite en avant. »

« Tu ne voulais pas quitter Londres. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour moi. »

« Alors, considère que je le fais pour moi. J’ai besoin de te voir heureux. »

Une onde de chaleur se répandit dans la poitrine d’Aziraphale. Il adressa à son compagnon, qui le dévisageait depuis l’autre bout de la pièce, un sourire lumineux. Un sourire de pure joie angélique. Il vit Crowley vaciller. Aziraphale se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tu crois que l’agence est ouverte ? On pourrait y passer maintenant ? »

« A vrai dire… Je suis vraiment soulagé que le cottage te plaise parce que, eh bien… j’ai signé l’acte d’achat hier. Il ne reste que quelques formalités pour que tu en sois le propriétaire aussi. »

Aziraphale poussa une exclamation et le couvrit de baisers, tandis que Crowley faisait semblant de se débattre en riant.

« Annule l’hôtel, on va dormir ici cette nuit ! » dit Aziraphale, excité comme un gamin un soir de Noël.

« Mon ange, il n’y a pas de lit, il fait glacial et l’électricité est coupée. »

« Je m’en fiche ! On n’a qu’à aller chercher des couvertures et des bougies à Seaford ! »

Crowley sourit.

« D’accord, d’accord. De toute façon, il est temps que tu découvres ta librairie. »

Aziraphale écarquilla les yeux :

« Dis-moi que tu plaisantes. »

« C’est ce qui m’a décidé pour cette maison. Il y avait une surface commerciale qui se libérait dans le centre au même moment. »

« Tu as acheté une librairie ? » répéta Aziraphale, hébété.

« J’ai juste mis une option dessus. Je ne voulais pas l’acheter sans que tu la voies. Mais je suis certain que tu vas l’aimer. »

Et personne ne connaissait _son ange_ mieux que lui.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Crowley avait refusé qu’ils donnent un nom au cottage, affirmant que c’était ridicule et qu’Aziraphale était capable de choisir une mièvrerie comme « Notre paradis » ou quelque chose d’aussi mauvais goût. Il avait en revanche insisté pour qu’ils inaugurent la maison selon une coutume humaine consistant, selon lui, à faire l’amour dans chacune des pièces. Aziraphale n’avait jamais rien entendu de tel mais s’y plia de bonne grâce.

Le dernier carton déchargé, ils considérèrent la quantité de travail qui les attendait et décidèrent qu’il passerait après une balade sur la falaise.

 

Le ciel était plombé. La pluie ne tarderait pas. Le vent faisait défiler les lourdes nuées sombres. Face à eux, la mer préparait ses assauts contre la craie claire. Ils se sentaient minuscules. Ils se repurent du spectacle un bon moment, en silence. Aziraphale songea qu’il ne s’en lasserait jamais, quel que soit le temps qui leur serait encore accordé. Des dizaines d’années, avec un peu de chance. Et en espérant que le Ciel et l’Enfer ne s’en mêlent pas à nouveau. Si cela devait arriver, au moins, ils étaient maintenant assurés de combattre dans le camp qu’ils auraient de toute façon choisi.

Une diagonale de lumière perça la masse compacte des nuages et tomba sur la mer, faisant scintiller les vagues. Les doigts froids de Crowley se glissèrent entre ceux d’Aziraphale, qui les pressa en retour sans quitter l’horizon des yeux.

Quelle planète idiote et fabuleuse.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous y voilà. C’est la plus longue fic que j’aie écrite. Je suis contente de l’avoir menée à terme. Elle est loin d’être parfaite, il y a des passages que ça me démange de réécrire (fichu chapitre 2 !), mais je l’aime quand même et je ne la quitte pas sans une certaine tristesse. 
> 
> Avec le recul, je sais ce qui me dérange. Je voulais explorer le fait que Crowley soit décrit comme étant devenu « natif », ce qui s’appliquait tout à fait à Aziraphale aussi. Je voulais aller au bout de cette logique, et je voulais que ce soit un choix de leur part (bien que la liberté de celui-ci reste relative). Il y a aussi un petit côté cathartique : je suis moi-même incapable de choisir :) Du coup, évidemment, je condamnais d’avance Az et Crowley à ne pas gérer le problème de départ efficacement.
> 
> D’autre part, en lisant le bouquin, je me disais qu’Aziraphale devait moins bien vivre cette Apocalypse et le silence radio qui s’ensuit que Crowley, qui n’attendait rien de positif de son camp et doit être plutôt ravi de ne plus avoir de leurs nouvelles. Ca s’est transformé en véritable crise de foi dans cette fic, et c’est mon second bémol : je préfère quand Az est plus «couillu» ;)
> 
> Mais soit, les histoires ont leur propre logique et celle-ci s’est développée ainsi. 
> 
> Elle est dédiée à Lunasong, qui m’a super bien accueillie ici, qui a fait un merveilleux travail de traduction sur ma fic « Tout ce qu’on ne dit pas » et grâce à qui je sais que je ne suis pas une extra-terrestre sur ce fandom. Ou alors, on est deux ;)  
> Merci pour tout, Luna !


End file.
